Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Armies of Ossyria
by MaliciousGravy
Summary: The original 5 regions have either sunk into the ocean or have been destroyed. Now there's only Ossyria, the biggest region of all. Legendary's are slaughtered, humans extinct. And now we only have a few legendaries and their soldiers, the Gijinka. Chapter 1: Captain of Zekrom's army, Stark Lindocruz, competes for the first time in the 27th Annual Gijinka Tournament. SYOC


_**A/N: Alright, time for a fresh new start! I haven't updated since last year and I'm hoping to be able to overcome my laziness in the summer holidays. And like the summary says, I'll be accepting OCs. However, you may only send your OCs THROUGH THE FORUM. The link to the forum is on my profile and you may only send your OC through review if you're an anon. None of the hatred shown to Sinnoh and Johto are my real thoughts, Sinnoh's actually my favorite. OCs submitted will not be shown until chapter 4 so if you're selfish and all just read other stories by better authors, I could talk all day but I'm lazy. Please do not send in any Luxray, Arcanine, Mienshao, Mightyena or Liepard Gijinka.**_

_**All I own are my OCs and this plot. It's the only one that I haven't based on something else so I MIGHT have a little trouble here and there. This is probably pointless but I'm Asian so my English won't exactly be perfect.**_

_**And I've got a special deal for you all.**_

_**-Every 1 idea for a new chapter will get you a small chapter of your OC, or you could PM me a written chapter of it. Limit 1,500 words.**_

_**-Every 5 ideas for new chapters will either get you 5 small chapters of your OC (not in a row of course) or a slightly more important role in the plot.**_

_**-Every 10 ideas for new chapters will get you a mini plotline for your OC and another OC of your choice. Can't be another one of yours, though. Please note that your plotline might stray away from the main.**_

_**And finally, every 20 chapter ideas will permit you to submit another OC or I could write a 5 chapter story for you.**_

_**That's pretty much it, enjoy the chapter. And yes, chapter ideas have to be sent through the forum, as well. AND THEY WILL ONLY TAKE PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 10! READ UNTIL THERE THEN YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'M WANTING.**_

_**Intro Arc, Chapter 1: A Little History Lesson and a First Battle**_

_Nearly everything in all 5 regions were in ruins. Sinnoh, Johto, Unova, Hoenn, Kanto. They were once a peaceful community, sometimes travelling to the other regions. Sometimes there for more Gym Badges, or merely to visit friends. But all Leagues were shut down due to war in the newly discovered Region: Ossyria, Center. Some sided with Unova, but most sided with Kanto and Hoenn. Although Sinnoh and Johto didn't participate, they both sunk into the ocean, obviously Kyogre's work. But why would they legendary do that? There was one simple answer. Hate._

_Sinnoh was always hated for having so many pre-evolutions of some of the already useless Pokemon. And was always considered the 'evolution region', always deemed useless and boring. Yet people refuse to accept that Arceus was from that region. It wasn't boring. It had tons of mythology._

_Johto was also hated for the small variety of Pokemon that existed in there. It was always named the 'extension of Kanto'. Being bordered with Kanto, many people assumed that Kanto was just big. However, that wasn't exactly the case. Kyogre was captured by Hoenn's best trainer and he used it to destroy Sinnoh and Johto._

_Now, 90 years later (9 Gijinka years), the war had finally ended, but humans were highly endangered. You heard me._

_**Pokemon can morph into Gijinkas when they meet the requirements of being one, like managing to kill or defeat a powerful Pokemon (which then impresses a legendary and makes them worthy a Gijinka), escaping from the brink of death (only in real-life situations, getting your friend to beat you up doesn't count) or just plain old determination. Another method is when a human fuses with a Pokemon. Of course, this makes them much weaker than naturally created Gijinkas (unless a legendary creates them). However, many Pokemon and trainers have fused themselves for safety instead or getting beat up. But it becomes a whole new person. Literally. It's like the sacrifice of 2 souls to awaken another one with a fresh, new mind. So a lot of this is considered death. They don't remember their families, some even think their now unremembered family is 'hostile', resulting in the deaths of many.**_

_**XXX XXX XXX**_

_**Gijinkas can still evolve, (unless they already reached their last stage) but then their personality would do a 180 degree turn. Like from a playful Shinx to a battle-loving Luxio.**_

_**Naturally made Gijinkas are not only significantly stronger than a fused trainer and Pokemon, but they are capable of a 'Final Form' which increases their stats and appearance greatly. So much to the point where a Psuedo-Legendary Gijinka could rival maybe a minor legendary. So people consider it as a temporary evolution as staying in that forum too long could send your soul into a completely different dimension, none have made it back.**_

_**XXX XXX XXX**_

_**Many Gijinkas have a signature move. Or SM for short. All of them takes a heavy toll on the user, like falling asleep due to the lack of energy. Maybe even kill him.**_

_**XXX XXX XXX**_

_**And! Not only that! Gijinkas age 10 times slower than regular beings, which is one of the reasons why Gijinkas are so knowledgeable. So a Gijinka that is 180 years old is 18 Gijinka years. Gijinkas are also able to speak both Pokemon and human language. Yes, people still use this language even though humans are nearly gone, but it is deemed much easier to understand.**_

_**XXX XXX XXX**_

**17 stages for 17, types. (Be prepared for the worst named stadiums ever created.) Thundershock Labyrinth, Aries' Volcano, Forests of Celebi, Underwater Dungeon (don't worry, everyone's provided oxygen masks), Mt. Fuji (fuck yes), Drilbur Colony, House of the Dead, Midnight Carnival, ChanLee Dojo (?), SRB (Some Random Brain), Aviator Skyship, SD (Stoned to Death), Bug Tunnel, Anti-Antidote, Dragon Canyon, Metallic Facility, and Centre Mansion.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Time: 2063, July 23, 9:55 PM

Event: 27th Annual Gijinka Tournament, No Current Matches

Region: Ossyria, Center.

"_Why in Arceus' name am I nervous?" _Stark thought to himself, _"I'm a captain in Zekrom's army! Why should I be nervous for a little tournament? Sure, it's my first time here, but I have pride. Calm down, Stark, take deep breaths."_

_**Stark Lindocruz, Luxray, Sinnoh**_

The guy was a Luxray Gijinka, he had hair styled like a one but his fringe covered his left eye. His eyes were also similar to a Luxray; red eyes with golden irises. And of course, the starred tail. His skin tone only had a slight blue tint to it, but it was mostly light. He didn't wear any armor for the battle because today the higher-ranked people in each army, navy or air force had to wear the uniform as a representative to whatever army they belonged to. The army of Zekrom always wore a plain black army uniform, but anybody ranked higher than a warrant officer was allowed to wear the dark-blue sash, it's supposedly an honor if you ask Zekrom himself. He had two gun holsters and a dagger sheath clipped onto his belt.

Stark was in the locker room polishing his weapons; he was versing a Vaporeon Gijinka in 20 minutes and he came completely unprepared. At first he thought he would win due to type advantage, but after scrolling through the previously recorded matches, he wasn't exactly sure anymore.

"Hey, Stark!" a voice boomed, "Your match is pretty soon! You should get to the lobby now!"

Stark sighed in irritation, he was nervous, yet excited. He loved battling to his heart's content. In fact, when he was interviewed anybody could tell that he was resisting the urge to join in on the battle occurring in the nearby stadium. Which apparently was the stadium he was in right now.

"Coming, sir!" he shouted back.

Zekrom was rather casual with Stark, despite being his superior. The Luxray had been serving Zekrom since he was 13/130 years old and after 40 years of being in his army he had finally become a captain. (4 years for Gijinkas, but like I said, Gijinkas age 10 times slower than other beings. And from this point on I will be using Gijinka years for most things.) Very young age right? But then again it's 130 years anyway.

"I should go." He muttered, "Good luck to me."

He grabbed his water bottle and shoved his weapons in their respective holsters/sheath and walked up the stairs to the lobby.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Time: 2063, July 23, 10:13 PM

Event: 27th Annual Gijinka Tournament, Stark's Match in 2 Minutes

Region: Ossyria, Center

**{Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, "Courtoom Lounge – Beginning Prelude"} **

Stark sat down on the benches provided at the lobby, anxiously and excitedly waiting for his number to be called. The lobby was really big, it had a dome-shaped roof and the whole place looked very modern with all the computers hanging about at the reception. Most of the walls and floors were either black or blue except for the top right corner which showed the champions of the last 10 years. Stark was way too deep in his thoughts, he was thinking about…

"Umm, number 374? You're next."

He stood up immediately and walked to the double doors in front of him. The light from outside shone in his eyes.

Time: 2063, July 23, 10:15 PM

Event: 27th Annual Gijinka Tournament, Stark Lindocruz versus Clint Rail

Region: Ossyria, Center

**{Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2, "Briefing"} **

"…e have our novice competitor, but he is also one of the best captains in Zekrom's army! I give you Stark Lindocruz, Luxray Gijinka!"

The crowd cheered, and Stark grinned, he loved the attention. He preferred being alone but having thousands of people cheer for you felt incredible. He was moderately well-known in Ossyria and was quite respected by a few thousand, but he also knew for a fact that there were other people better than him. The Aviator Skyship ascended into the sky as Stark's first opponent emerged. The commentator (bitch) was annoying and so were his words.

"And to our right! We also have a famous person in Ossyria! Yup, it's the Kyogre Navy Lieutenant, Clint Rail! Vaporeon Gijinka!"

Again, both parties grumbled at the annoying voice of the commentator. Clint had sky-blue hair but the whole of his fringe was dark blue. He also had three bleach colored ponytails from the top, left and right side of his head. As he was part of Kyogre's navy, he wore a- well, blue navy uniform with Kyogre's symbol on his cap. He held a trident in his right hand as well. Anyway, the crowd cheered again, some holding up gigantic cards up in the air while screaming the name of their idol and the other usual fangirl/boy things. (My creativity is non-existent)

_**Clint Rail, Vaporeon, Kanto**_

"…" Clint didn't say anything.

"…" Stark didn't either.

"…"

"_This guy's pretty intimidating…" _muttered Clint, _"He does give off quite a creepy aura."_

**{Maplestory, "Origin of the Clocktower"} **

Clint held up his trident and shot a beam of high-pressured water at his opponent who dodged by teleporting and appeared right in front of him.

**Gijinka, as long as they are in their last evolution, have the ability to teleport. Obviously, the skill requires great practice.**

Stark unsheathed his dagger and swiped at Clint, who also dodged, they repeated this a few more times before Stark unleashed his first move, Wild Charge. A surge of electricity surrounded him as he jumped into the air and slammed his body onto his opponent. The recoil certainly took a heavy toll on its user. Taking a bit of damage, Clint winced at the pain and countered with Dive. Sooner than anticipated, Clint emerged from the ground and swung his trident. Stark was unable to dodge this attack and got slammed in the gut with the butt of Clint's trident. Then the fight continued on with both parties already trying to endure massive pain.

"This is Stark Lindocruz?" a member of the audience wondered, "You'd think from his name that he would be a Staraptor or something."

:Oi, I'm a Staraptor…" a second whispered.

"You know that isn't important!" another figure hissed, "What is important is that we manage to kill the guy!"

"Well, fuck you, sis!" the first swore.

"When and where?" she smirked.

"… Fuck off."

"To the strip club?"

"Piss off."

"On your clothes?"

"Bitch!"

"You're the puppy here!"

"I swear, _**(This part should only be read on a rated M fanfiction)**_"

"I'm female, you jerk!"

"Stop fighting, you idiots."

"Argh!"

The three stopped arguing and looked down the stage. Stark was hanging for dear life onto the edge of the platform while struggling to get up; he wouldn't die as there'd obviously be some sort of emergency squad but he'd lose the match.

"_Dammit… What the hell just happened?" _he muttered, _"I have to get up quick or…"_

He shuddered at the thought. Teleportation was disabled by technology when hanging on the edge and his abilities were definitely not exceptional recovery. But he slowly managed to climb up and recover. Unfortunately, Clint was already rushing toward him, trident pointed at the Luxray.

"Ready for this one, kitty?!"

Stark put back his dagger in its sheath and grinned. This surprised Clint as his expression immediately changed to a mixture of surprise and anger.

"What's wrong with you?!" Clint shouted, "Get your weapon out and stop underestimating me!"

Stark's insane grin still was implanted onto his face.

"_Now that the guy's confused, I can easily analyze his capabilities and check his stats."_

"X-Scan!" he shouted.

His eyes glowed, and the world faded, everything turned black as Stark was plunged into darkness.

**{Ace Attorney Investigations: Tricks and Gimmicks}**

This place was basically his analytic mode that enabled him to study his opponent while a substitute does exactly what he would do anyway. This ability comes from the fact the Luxrays have X-Ray vision. Analyzing things. Yeah.

"_Well, this guy's pretty fast for a Vaporeon…" _he noted,_ "However, his attack and HP aren't exactly his forte. I can relax a bit knowing his damage won't do the best in his current state and my guns are the perfect weapons for the situation."_

**RESUMED: {Maplestory, Origin of the Clocktower} **

All went back to normal and Stark opened his eyes.

"Gotcha." Stark smirked,

Just for the audience, he took out his guns in an arrogant way, throwing his pistols into the air as they spun around then catching it, pointing both at his opponent. He rapidly shot lightning charged bullets straight into Clint's heart, who melted away into water and reformed at the other end of the stage. He charged and prepared his stab with his trident while reforming again in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Stark anticipated this.

"Get ready to eat this point blank!" he shouted, "Detonation Bullet!"

Stark fired a barrage of explosive shots at Clint, who wasn't even able to react. The explosions shook the stadium ever so slightly as Clint fell to the ground. Detonation Bullet's drawback however, was very costly, as Stark was immediately drained from fatigue. Also, shooting explosives from that range isn't exactly the best idea.

**{Music Fades}**

"That wasn't too exciting or very long…" Stark pouted, "Why couldn't I battle anyone fun like Xu?"

Xu was an Arcanine Gijinka. The two had been friends with each other since they were in 2nd grade and had been friendly rivals ever since. Xu was always the loved one back then, being able to speak English quite fluently despite being Chinese. Plus, he taught everyone how to use chopsticks, which was a big challenge for others back then, yet it was fun. Not only that, he was kind hearted and had excellent stamina and speed. He was a pretty loveable person back then, but the recent war had claimed his parents' lives. Then again, almost everybody died in the war so he came to expect it. He still led a successful and happy life as a talented pilot in Lugia's Air Force. Stark even heard he recently got a girlfriend. Either way, he almost forgot his match was over and exited the arena. He opened the doors of the airship when it landed and walked back to Zekrom's army base. He didn't pay attention to the cheering audience as he was too caught up in his thoughts.

"_Commander Zekrom would be proud…" _he thought in a prideful manner.

"_It's a single opponent, Stark! Don't expect a reward!" _his other side nagged.

"I'm torn between personalities." Stark smiled, "A prideful one and a modest one. It all really depends who it is. In this case, I should be modest. It's Commander Zekrom after all."

He then walked over to the park, relaxing a bit after a battle. Nothing really happened there but he did manage to find some sort of device hanging around nowhere; he threw it away.

**{Trauma Team: Epilogue}**

He plugged in his earphones and continued his walk back to base. Just then, his stomach growled pretty loudly.

"_Haha… I guess Flaffy Steak would be nice. Speaking of dinner, and I need to pick up Xu after that. Luckily Lugia and Zekrom are on good terms. And I guess I'm alright at piloting a small plane thanks to him. Plus, it's been 2 years since I last saw him, I wonder what he's up to now… As to why I have to pick him up I think it's because…"_

His stomach growled persistently.

"Fucking hell. I'm starved…"

_**A/N: And that's the intro of the intro arc. Thank you very much for reading, review if you enjoyed or even add it to your favorites. Every favorite makes me happier. Even a follow would be nice.**_

_**Either way, I think this is quite the long intro and it's probably the longest I've ever done in my life. HOWEVER! If you go to my profile and see no stories except for somebody's birthday present, it's because I deleted the pieces of crap as they were definitely worse than average.**_

_**Of course, this is probably going to be one of the main stories I'll be working on during the summer. Submit an OC if you want and please send it through the forum unless you're an anon, in which you could just review. Same with chapter ideas. That's pretty much it for today (if it's night/evining you live in the Western part of the world. I don't have anything against you, though. I'm highly against racism.)**_

_**But now I'm just babbling nonsense and I should stop. Thank you for taking your time on clicking the title: "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Armies of Ossyria"**_


End file.
